Lies, Truths, & War {aka code name bunny}
by dia-san
Summary: Just reloading the story under a new title and pen name..."Taking one last look to where Bunny had been and finding the spot empty, V raised her arms high into the air and turned around to face her assailant who stood aiming a gun at her heart."
1. Lies, Truths, & Love - Prologue

AN: If you've already read (or are reading) Code Name Bunny, well, this is the same story, I just changed my pen name, and the

AN: If you've already read (or are reading) Code Name Bunny, well, this is the same story, I just changed my pen name, and the name of the story.

_A big thank you goes out to Ana who was an angel about editing parts of this for me._

_Disclaimers:_

_Now, for the disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing don't belong to me (if they did I wouldn't be writing this), this idea however does; use it and I will hunt you down and ... well you don't want to know what will happen to you._

_Anyway here it is..._

Lies, Truths, War 

**_By: Dia-san_**

**Prologue**

"And when the war ends, the stars shall weep in sorrow for they know man will never be at peace and the battles shall continue until all humanity is gone."

_Washington DC: September 3rd , 0600 hrs_

"She's not going and that's final!"

"But Serenity, we need the Rabbit, she's the only one who can fully infiltrate the Labs, she knows the place like the back of her hand."

"Have you seen her lately?She's burning up! There is no way in hell that I'm letting her out of this house just so that she can go and get herself killed!"

"But Ren, we-"

"Don't you 'but Ren' me!Mill, I know she says she's capable of going but you haven't seen her.That virus really did a number on her.She hasn't had a peaceful night's sleep in over a week; she is in no condition to take on this mission!She needs her rest."

Milliardo was beginning to get sick as he watched Serenity pace back and forth across the room.Her silver hair, done up in its customary buns, trailed behind her as she quickened her pace.Shaking his head, Milliardo marveled at how alike the two sisters were.Not just in looks but in temperament as well.In their line of work, being able to impersonate one another was a luxury that neither one of them took for granted. He couldn't begin to count the number of times those two had switched places on him just for the fun of it.One would think they were twins.

"I'm sorry Milliardo, but this is one mission that the Rabbit will not be taking."

He sighed in resignation.She was right, he fully admitted that, but that didn't change their situation.They needed Eternity, she was the only one who could filter through the labs with ease.If only...

_Of course! How could I be so stupid?_He mentally smacked himself.There was one other person who could get the job done, and she was standing in front of him.Getting up from the couch he approached Eternity's doppelganger.

"So Bunny, how well do you know the Infil facilities in Melbourne?"

She stopped her pacing and looked up.Her eyes gleamed as she stared into his and the corner of her lip twitched upward to form a devilish smile.

"Mission accepted."

_5 miles out of Melbourne, Australia: September 5th, 0200 hrs_

"Just give me your hand!"

"I can't *umph* reach!"

"Come on! You're almost there!"

"Just leave me, you have to get out before the whole place explodes!"

"I'm not leaving without you, so come on!"

She stretched out as far as she could, arms reaching out to the man who was holding onto the edge of the building for dear life. *_Come on, just a little bit further_,* she managed to grab one of his arms.

"Now, try and pull yourself up," she shouted while tightening her hold, afraid that she would once again loose her grip on him.After much effort on both their parts, they managed to get him back onto the ledge, safe for the time being.

"Thank you," he said in between breaths.

"Don't thank me just yet, we have to get off this thing now!" 

She stood up from her crouched position and began to move around the building, taking each step with the fluidity and gracefulness of a cat.The man, who only seconds before had been on the verge of death, couldn't help but be impressed as he followed close behind.

'BAM!' 

The girl looked up at the sound of the explosion, her silver eyes focused on the ball of fire that rose over the horizon.The flames and explosions were getting closer with each second that passed. Her eyes threatened to burst with tears as the smoke, which emanated from the burning buildings, clouded the night sky and invaded her vision.People below them were running around, their shouts kept growing louder and more frantic.

_Oh gods, I knew I should have given myself more time to get out_.

_Almost there . . . don't look down Ren, just keep going nice and steady, _she mentally coached herself_.One more step and…_

"There's a pipe just a little to the left there, grab it and slide down," she yelled to the man behind her, hoping that he heard her above all the chaos.She took a hold of the pipe and slid down, all the while counting in her head, …_two-…_ another explosion sounded off in the distance, _. . . three- . . .four- . . . have to hurry, must hurry._

"Ouch" she hissed as she hit the ground and quickly moved aside so that her companion wouldn't land on top of her.

"Hurry!" she urged him as he reached her side."Go as far as you can; this place is going up!"

"You really do a thorough job, don't you Bunny?" the man said half mockingly, his crystal green eyes focused on the girl running next to him.

"It's my job Ace, now move it!"She ran pass him.

'BAM!' 

_. . . -five . . ._ she turned a corner and suddenly came to a dead stop."Damn!" her exclamation went unheard amidst all the noise.

"Bunny!?" Ace shouted as he saw her pivot and start running back toward the building.He began to follow but was stopped short by the girl's shout.

"Keep going!"

"But-"

"Go!"

"Are you crazy?You cant' go back there!"He attempted to grab her arm but she stopped him by pulling out a gun and aiming it at his head.

"Look, I didn't save your life back there just so that you'd go and throw it away!Now go before I fire!"

He didn't budge.

_What a time for you to get a conscience Ace._ She tightened her grip on the gun."Are you going to leave or am I going to have to shoot you?"

He responded by taking a step toward her.

_So sorry, I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way_, her fingers tightened around the revolver as she pulled the trigger.

He just stood there; he didn't even flinch as the bullet grazed his left arm.Whether it was from years of training or just from plain shock, his facial features showed no emotion

"Next time I won't miss," her voice was sharp as steel."Now go!"

He nodded, ever so slightly, finally consenting to her request. "Be careful Bunny," he said in a small voice as he turned around and ran, his right hand covering his left shoulder. *_She's going to get herself killed_.*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I'm going to get myself killed,_ were her thoughts as she kicked open a side door to the building.She had a little over a minute to spare and then she was probably going to be shish kabob.She dashed inside, running frantically through the endless corridors that were bereft of any form of human life; all the while mentally berating herself.

_How could I be so stupid as to forget the disk? I just couldn't grab the thing and go, could I?Noooo, I had to go and be all noble, and where does that get me?Ahhh!!! I'm 13 years old and going senile, way to end my career.I bet my parents are turning in their graves._Her mental tirade was broken by a loud bang coming from the front of the edifice.

"Aw crap!" she cursed under her breath, "sixty-five seconds left."She made one last turn at the end of the corridor and immediately opened the first door she came upon. 

The room was filled with computer equipment.A large screen covered one of the walls, while the main switchboard sat a few feet in front of it, and right on top of the board, exactly where she had left it, was a clear case.She rushed over to the console and started punching in various codes.The screen in front of her blared up to life.Typing at the speed of light, or so it seemed, she put in command after command.Finally, hitting the enter key, she stepped back and watched as the computer ejected a small disk.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed while grabbing the disk and placing it in the case.Bending down, she removed the heel of her shoe, revealing a cavity, which she used to store her loot in.A small smile crept onto her face as she placed the heel back on. 

_Mission complete_.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Bunny looked down at her beeping watch and screamed out in frustration."Twenty seconds! _Have to hurry . . . must get out._" she dashed through the halls, back the way she had come.Her blond hair, having escaped from its braid, trailed behind her like a banner.

'BAM!'

The explosion came from within the building. 

_. . . fifteen seconds . . ._ the door was a few feet in front of her.The sound of metal bending, wood burning, and glass shattering was almost deafening.A ball of fire was slowly working its way from one end of the building to the other.Bunny could almost feel the burning heat of it engulf her. 

_. . .twelve seconds . . ._ she bolted out the door and kept on running, adrenaline rushing through her system. 

_. . . ten seconds . . ._

'Bang!'

She stopped, dead in her tracks.In front of her stood a middle-aged man, arm out-stretched.In his hand he held a pistol with smoke coming out of the barrel, indication that it had just been fired.

Her chest was burning.

"Going somewhere?" his voice was cold and harsh."Don't you know it's bad manners to leave without saying goodbye to your host?" his lips twitched upward forming a smirk.

Bunny lifted a hand to her breast and then quickly removed it.Her gloves were covered in blood.Her blood.She sensed the man nearing her, but she did nothing, felt the pain as he struck her across the face, which caused her mask to fall and land with a soft 'thud' at her feet.Yet she didn't do anything, didn't even wince.

"How does it feel to fail Bunny?" he spat in her face."To know that this is the end?" An involuntary gasp escaped her as he grabbed her upper arm and shook her.She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to keep from making any other sound.He saw this and smiled.

"Don't you have anything to say to me little Bunny?" the words came out as a sneer.

She looked up into his eyes.Silver met black; hatred was written in them both.The explosions coming from inside the building had stopped.Bunny took the time to notice this and a smile crept onto her parched lips.A bewildered look crossed the man's eyes at the sight.

"I have something to say," she hissed.He raised his eyebrow expectantly."One- . . ."

'BAM!'

Bunny's world went black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She woke up feeling cold and disoriented.Her chest was killing her and she was having trouble breathing.Each breath she took felt like a knife was stabbing her lungs.Haltingly, she moved a hand to her chest and laid it over her breast.A piercing pain washed over her as she felt around the wound that was there.She stopped her probing, not wanting to cause herself further injury, and moved her head, attempting to take a look at her surroundings.

Where was she? 

She was having trouble remembering what had happened to her.Her mind was a complete blank.She attempted to sit up, but her efforts proved futile and she promptly found herself once more laying on the ground.The darkness wasn't helping her any; all she could see were the outlines of charred buildings and the trace of smoke that lingered in the air.Underneath her, the upturned concrete, and pieces of metal and glass, were impelling themselves on her back.

Silent tears slid down her dirt stricken face as she dared to move once more.Again, she felt a wave of dizziness come over her as the pain entered her chest.But she ignored it, tried to put it as far away from her mind as she possibly could.She brought her left hand down to her side and used it to try and propel herself. 

"Calm down, don't freak out..." she whispered to herself.She had managed to turn her body around and was now facing the ground, her left arm underneath her. After much effort, she was able to use her right arm to push herself upward and bring her knees underneath her for support.There she remained, kneeling.

Her being was transfixed on the total devastation that lay in front of her.From her position on the ground, she hadn't been able to fully see the extent of the chaos that surrounded her.Now, her eyes fell upon buildings that had collapsed, one on top of the other, the pavement that now lay in rubble, and every now and then she would see a body, unmoving and bloodied.Yet the darkness hid most of it from her view.

Slowly, the memories of the past couple of hours were returning to her.She turned to the right, and there she saw the remains of a middle age man.Blood oozed out of his temple, right where a metal beam was rammed into his head.She had done this. She was responsible for the destruction that lay before her.Yet the knowledge didn't frighten her; it was quite the opposite, a feeling of completeness and relief washed over her.If it hadn't been for the bullet hole in her chest, she would have jumped up and started dancing.As it was, she couldn't do much except try and stand up.She couldn't remain there for much longer.

"Shit!" the involuntary curse left her mouth as she looked down at her watch._I've been out of it for two hours. _Her stance was unsteady as she got up.Her vision was still cloudy, and she tried to stand still just long enough to orient herself and bring her world back into focus.Once she was sure she wasn't going to fall down or pass-out, she began walking.She had to get out of there before they came back to check out the place.She really wasn't sure where she was going, she wasn't sure of anything just then.All she knew was that they couldn't find her.It was imperative that they not get their hands on the information that she had taken from them.

Each step she took brought her pain beyond belief, but she kept on going.The night got colder, and somewhere before dawn, the heavens opened up and a torrent of rain fell from the sky.By the time she stumbles onto civilization, she was trembling from the cold and burning with a fever.

The dim lights of Melbourne's establishments lit the streets.There were a few people out, owners about to open their shops, people on their way home after a late night of partying, but none of them paid attention or disturbed the lone figure as she walked down the street.She was blind to all of it.Very little registered through her fogged brain, all she knew was that she must walk.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ikuko, are you sure you're reading the map correctly?"

"For the last time Kenji, I know how to read a map!"

A heavy sigh escaped the driver as he once again focused his attention on the road.There was just no getting around his wife once she had her mind set that she was right.

"All I'm saying is that this street is starting to look very familiar," he glanced out his window."Are you sure we haven't passed by that shop before?"

"That does it!" Ikuko screeched at the top of her lungs."If you want to read the map, here!" she threw the map at her hardheaded husband.

Kenji was momentarily blinded as the paper blocked his vision.He managed to keep the car steady and removed the offending piece of paper from his face.

"That was uncalled for," he turned to glare at his wife.

"Oh, and your comments about my navigational skills, for the past half hour, weren't?"

"Well if you would just learn to read a map-"

"I know how to read a map!"

"Well you could have fooled me."

Ikuko just leered at him, her eyes bearing into his.They stayed that way, the two of them staring at one another, until Ikuko turned to face forward, her arms crossed over chest.Kenji just continued looking over at her.He knew that the fight was mostly his fault, but he was damned if he was ever going to admit it.

"I'm not go-"

"Kenji, look out!" Ikuko screamed as she pointed to the road in front of them.

Her husband's attention was immediately turned back on the road.There, less than ten meters in front of them, someone was standing in the middle of the street. Without thinking, he applied the brakes to the car and turned the steering wheel as far to the right as it would go.The wheels of the car screeched as they stopped rotating and glided on the pavement.When their car finally came to a stop, the front end was facing the sidewalk.

The two inhabitants of the vehicle were in a state of shock.Kenji had a death grip on the steering wheel, while Ikuko held onto the door handle for dear life.Both of them, it seemed, had forgotten how to blink.Their eyes were wide open and all they could do was stare straight ahead.

Ikuko was the first to recover.She turned and looked out of the driver's side window, out into the street.There, the girl that they had almost rammed their car into, remained standing, the rain soaking into her clothes.Ikuko cried out as she saw the girl's feet give out from underneath her, and rushed out of the car to try and aid her.She was at the girl's side in a matter of seconds, kneeling next to her on the pavement, an arm going around her for support.

"Miss, are you al right?" Ikuko asked in heavily accented English.The girl's lack of a response worried her.It seemed that the only thing keeping her from hitting the pavement was Ikuko's hold on her.

"Kenji!" she turned her head and shouted for her husband, not having noticed that he had already gotten out of the car and was now at her side.

"What's wrong with her?" his voice was filled with worry as he stooped down to his wife's level, his attention fully centered on the girl in her arms.She was a small thing, couldn't have been more than five feet tall, if he had to guess. Her blond hair, which covered most of her body, was all dirty and matted. He took note of her torn up clothes; her pants were ripped in various places, and her jacket, whose left sleeve was missing, had surely seen better days.What could have possibly happened to her?

"Kenji..." his wife's voice broke through his thoughts."... she's burning up," her voice was laden with fear."We need to get her to a hospital."Kenji looked at his wife, then the girl, and finally he nodded.

"I'll carry her, you open the back door," he instructed as he reached to take the girl from his wife.As soon as he had a hold of her, Ikuko removed her arms only to find that her once clean hands were now covered in blood.She looked back down at the girl.

"She's bleeding."

"Hum?" was all that Kenji managed to get out as he made an effort to stand up with the girl.

"There..." she touched the girl's chest lightly with her hand, but was quick to remove it when the girl let out a low moan..

"Shh... It's okay, everything will be alright," Kenji labored to sooth her in broken English.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bunny managed to flutter her eyes open.

She had seen the car speeding toward her, yet she hadn't been able to move.She was like a deer, looking directly at the headlights of the on coming vehicle, paralyzed.In the back of her mind she was screaming at herself to move, to run, to get out of the way.But her body wasn't listening.And so she remained there, waiting for the inevitable, but the collision never came.

She heard, more than saw, the car skid on the road and come to a stop.She remained there, unmoving, stunned, and that's when her whole world came crashing down.The pain.The cold.The wariness she felt throughout her body, it all caught up to her in that one moment.Her body was rendered helpless as her legs gave way from underneath her.

She felt someone's arms go around her, and she leaned into them, letting them take on her weight, as she let her eyelids close.

"Miss, are you alright?"Bunny heard the words but didn't have the strength to answer.

"Kenji!"

"What's wrong with her?" someone else had joined them.

"Kenji... she's burning up.We need to get her to a hospital."She didn't know what transpired between the two people then.All she knew was that she was being lifted off the ground.

"I'll carry her, you open the back door."

"She's bleeding," pause. "There..."Bunny felt like dying the second the hand touched her wound.She felt like crying out and screaming, but all she could afford was a low, pain filled moan.

"Shh... It's okay, everything will be alright."Those words cut through her.How could everything be okay?She was cold and wet, had a bullet in her chest, her body had stopped paying attention to her brain a long time ago, and to top everything of, she probably had over half a dozen people on her trail, each and everyone of them ready to kill her.Everything was not going to be all right.

She needed to see who had the gal to utter such a statement in her presence, and somehow managed to flutter her eyes open. 

Kenji stared down at the girl in his arms, his trek to the car momentarily forgotten as he gazed into the girl's silver orbs.

"Kenji?" his wife's voice seemed a bit anxious as she held the door to the car open.But his attention remained fixed on the girl whose lips were moving.Yet no sound came out of them.

"Kenji!Don't just stand there, that girl needs medical attention."Ikuko was beginning to get exasperated at her husband who was just standing there with the limp girl in his arms.Finally, as if sensing his wife's displeasure, Kenji resumed walking.Once he reached the car, Ikuko got in and aided her husband in laying the girl in the back sit.As soon as he saw that his wife had a firm hold on the girl, whose head was resting on her lap, Kenji closed the door and quickly got into the drivers sit.The engine blared to life as Kenji turned on the ignition and began to drive.

In the back sit, Ikuko was busy holding onto the girl and soothing her whimpering.She pulled the hair back from the girl's forehead, and like her husband was transfixed by the color of the girl's eyes, eyes that seem to be pleading with her.

"Don't worry little one," her voice came out steady and reassuring."We're taking you to a hospital, everything we'll be alright."These last words seemed to upset the girl, rather than assure, her eyes grew wide and she began to move her mouth.

"No… th-they can't find me... please," Bunny's voice came out rasped.

"You need a doctor.We're taking you-"

"They... they'll... find... me," she was struggling with her words.

"Who'll find you?"Ikuko asked, curiosity and worry lacing her voice.

"They will...can't... let them... please."

Ikuko could tell that the conversation was only serving to get the girl agitated.She was trying to move and Ikuko could tell that was causing her pain.She had to calm the girl down.

"Don't worry, I won't let them get you."

Bunny looked at the woman who had just made such a bold statement.She stared into her blue eyes and was amazed to see the determination that was held within them.She let out a sigh.For the time being she would put her trust in this woman, there was little else that she could do.She allowed her eyes to drift shut one more time.

Ikuko continued to run her hand over the girl's brow.That sigh she had given off, it had seemed so final.

"Why would anyone want to hurt you little one?" the question was asked absently and Ikuko wasn't expecting an answer, hence was surprised when the girl opened her eyes and stared directly at her.

"I'm Bunny," she whispered, as if that explained everything, before losing all conscious.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The emergency room was bustling with activity.Doctors and nurses were running from one area to the other, shouting orders as they passed charts back and forth, checking up on the various patients that were being brought in.They were being overloaded, and that was an understatement; ambulances were coming and going at an unheard of rate, dropping off the injured and heading back out to collect more.Apparently, one of the Infil Tech labs, outside of the city, had exploded, and now their hospital was being overrun with the casualties.

"Dr. Kitman!" a young woman, who couldn't have been more than 25, turned to see who had yelled out her name.Walking towards her, at a pace that came dangerously close to being called running, was another one of the Doctors that had the misfortune of being stuck with this shift.

"Dr. Blamon?" she questioned him.

"You're needed in surgery immediately.We have a code green."

Dr. Blamon didn't bother asking any questions as she turned and ran out of the emergency room, and headed down the hallway toward a set of double doors and the operation rooms.There, she was greeted by a group of doctors and nurses who where getting ready.She entered the room and was immediately assisted into a pair of scrubs by a nurse.Once suited, she turned to one of the doctors who was already set and was looking at a pair of x-rays.

"So Steven, what are we up against?" she asked as she approached her colleague.

"Hypothermia, major head wound, cuts throughout most of the body, significant blood loss, bullet shot through the sternum," he pointed to where a bullet hole could be seen on the x-ray.He traced a path down the sternum and stopped when his finger came to the point that showed where the bullet was lodged between two ribs."If that thing shifts just a millimeter, it's going to go into her lungs and then that's it.This girl is holding on by a thread."

She nodded her understanding of the situation, turned and walked into the operating room.There, she paused as she looked at the patient.A small blond girl, hooked up to countless machines, was laying on the operation table.Two nurses hovered over the young girl, readying her for what was to come.

"Come on Kitman," Dr. Steven came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder."This girl needs a miracle."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ikuko had followed the men as they took the girl into the ER.Kenji, having been ordered by one of the orderlies to remove his car, remained outside.Once inside the building she was stopped by a volunteer who guided her to the waiting area; it appeared the girl had been wheeled directly into surgery.

"Please take a sit miss, a nurse will be with you momentarily."Ikuko just nodded her head as the girl walked away.Moments later, a nurse approached her, a clipboard held securely in one arm and a couple of blankets in the other.

"You're with the young girl that was just brought in?"The nurse asked while handing Ikuko the blanket.Ikuko just nodded as she took the proffered blanket and wrapped it around herself.

"Thank you." Ikuko said gratefully, as she hugged the blanket closer to her wet body.

"Your quite welcome.We don't want you to catch a cold now do we?" the nurse smiled as she tried to raise the spirit of the raged looking woman."I just have a few quick questions right now, think you're up to answering them?"

Ikuko sighed,"yes."

"I need to know that patient's name."

_Her name? What am I supposed to answer?_ Ikuko thought frantically._I promised her I'd keep her safe... I need to keep her safe.But what can I say?_The questions and uncertainties, raced around her head.The nurse continued to look at her expectantly.She had to tell her something...

"Usagi... Usagi Tsukino."_Well, she did say that she was Bunny, so this isn't far from the truth._

"Alright, and your name is?"

"Ikuko Tsukino."

"You're related to the young girl?"

Ikuko didn't hesitate in answering, "she's my daughter."

The nurse just nodded as she jotted down the information and continued to ask her questions, while Ikuko did her best to come up with answers.When the nurse was finally satisfied with the information she had gotten she left.Minutes later, a soaked to the bone, Kenji joined Ikuko in the waiting room.She handed him the extra blanket that the nurse had left.Wrapping himself up, he sat down next to her.

Kenji took a look at the crowded room, and had trouble keeping out all the noise that emanated from it.He could hear the doctors shouting orders through the double doors that led into the emergency room, and hear the cries of the patients.It was all getting to be too much Kenji.

"How is she?" he asked a bit hesitantly, breaking the silence that had fallen over the two of them.

"I don't know.They rolled her directly into surgery.The nurse was nice enough and gave us these blankets," she snuggled deeper into her cover, trying to find some comfort in the warmth that they afforded her.

"I told her she was our daughter- Usagi."She turned to look at her husband who seemed to be deep in thought."You're not mad at me are you?"

Kenji was startled that she would think that, and quickly turned to her and gathered her in his arms.

"She was so scarred Kenji, I told her I would keep her safe, and I couldn't think of anything else-" she clung to her husband for support as the tears that had welled up in her eyes escaped her.

"It's okay Ku-chan, you did the right thing," he kissed the top of her head."We'll make sure she gets out of here alright."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The nurse approached the sleeping couple.

They where sitting next to each other, the woman was cuddled in the man's chest, his arms going about her protectively.The waiting room had quieted down quite a bit in the pat couple of hours.Most of the people had already left or where inside the emergency room getting patched up.The couple here was one of the few people who still remained waiting. 

"Mr. Tsukino?"The nurse tapped the man on the shoulder, trying to wake him up as gently as possible. He stirred slightly, and blinked his sleep filled eyes.His vision settled on the nurse who was hovering above him.

"Yes?" he asked in a wary voice.Next to him Ikuko opened her eyes, intent on listening to whatever the nurse had to say.

"Your daughter is out of surgery.She's been placed in one of the rooms on the fourth floor," she informed him.

"Can we see her?" Kenji asked.

"She's sleeping right now, but you're more than welcome to go see her; if you'll just follow me, I'll take you to her room."Kenji and Ikuko stood up and followed the nurse as she led the way.The ride on the elevator was a quiet one, the two of them lost in their own thoughts.Ikuko held onto her husband's hand as they stepped out of the elevator and trailed the nurse down various corridors.They stopped at one of the nurses' stations, and waited as their nurse talked to a volunteer sitting at a computer terminal.They didn't hear what the two of them were discussing, all they saw was the girl sitting behind the counter hand the nurse a sheet of paper and point to a door on the other side of the hall.Nodding, the nurse motioned for the Tsukino's to follow her.

"A doctor is with your daughter right now.She'll be able to answer any questions you have." She let them know as they approached the room.

The door was slightly ajar, and the nurse knocked once before pushing it open the rest of the way and entering.Inside, the room was lit up with the sunlight flowing through the windows.Laying on the bed, closest to the window, was the young girl that only hours before the Tsukino's had almost run-over.She looked so fragile and defenseless, with needles and tubes stuck in her body and her golden hair framing her bruised face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino?" they turned at the sound of the new voice.The two of them hadn't noticed the woman standing in the corner, writing away on a clipboard.

"I'm doctor Kitman," she moved toward them and offered her hand in greeting.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ikuko asked apprehensively as she shook the doctor's hand.

"She should recover," she began."Her injuries were numerous, bullet wound to the chest, lost of blood, she suffered a major concussion, and when you brought her in she was in the first stages of hypothermia, and although we were able to bring her temperature down she still has a rather high fever.Then there are the numerous cuts and bruises that line her back, arms, and legs," she read off the list of injuries from her chart."She's very lucky to be alive.Right now she's sleeping off the effects of the medicine and the anesthesia that were given to her."

Kenji looked at the doctor and then at the girl laying on the bed."How long will she have to remain here?"

"Right now it's hard to say.Her bullet wound, although deep, did not do any major damage, and should heal up rather quickly, but we're not too sure how the procedure we preformed on her has affected her.We'll have to wait until she wakes up to find out how she feels and then go from there."Dr. Kitman stopped for a moment and looked at the worried couple.

"All the signs so far point to a speedy recover, there were no problems during the surgery.If luck has it she should be waking up later on today, and if everything goes well she can be discharged at the end of the week.Anyway you see it, she's going to need to rest for at least a week, and she's going to be sore for a good while."She once again paused and looked closely at the Tsukino's.

"May I suggest that you go home as well?You look extremely tired, and a good rest will do you a world of good."

"But I can't just leav- " the doctor cut off Ikuko in mid sentence.

"She's just resting right now, it will be hours before she wakes up, maybe not until tomorrow.Go home and rest."

"We'll do that.Thank you doctor Kitman," Kenji bowed slightly as he said this.

"Just doing my job.Now if you'll excuse me, I have a patient waiting for me in another ward," she bid them farewell.As soon as she was out the door Ikuko turned to he husband.

"I can't leave her here Kenji.I don't want her to wake up and not see me here.I promised her-"

The nurse, who until that moment had remained quiet, spoke up."Most of the doctors send the family members home, but there's no problem if one of you wishes to stay.You can lay down on the bed," she motioned to the empty bed in the room, "and there's the cafeteria on the second floor.One of you can stay and the other one can go home and rest." 

"I'll stay here, thank you.Kenji, you go back to the hotel and take a nap."Kenji looked down at his wife and sighed.She had made up her mind and there was no way he was going to be able to change it for her.

"I'll bring you a change of clothes when I get back. Take care Ku-chan" he bent down and kissed her brow before leaving.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She wasn't in her room.

The bed she was in was most certainly not her queen size feathered bed, and the sheets covering her were most definitely not silk, they weren't even the red cotton ones that she had at the hotel.They were the kind of white sheets that one would find in a hospital.Bunny blinked a couple of times to try and clear her vision.The light from the fading sun allowed her to dimly see her surroundings.She was indeed laying in a hospital bed.

_Why would I be in a hospital?_

Then the memories of the night before resurfaced; rescuing Ace, the disk, the explosions, being shot, and blacking out, all that was clear in her mind.But after that, she couldn't quite remember what happened.She recalled waking up after the final explosion, and having to walk in the rain, but things started to get fuzzy from there.In the back of her mind, she seemed to recall a car almost hitting her, and a woman telling her that she was going to take her to a hospital, and that she shouldn't worry.

_Okay, so I'm in a hospital, now what?_She reached up and ran a hand through her hair.There, she encountered a bandage going around her head.

_Damn it! I need to get back, need to get out of here. _She sat up on the bed._Okay, we have our standard hospital room, bathroom, closet, window... hmmm... wonder what floor I'm on? _She swung her legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand up.The IV machine that was strapped onto her right arm slowed her process down, however.

"Just great," she mumbled under her breath as she removed the needle.She made sure that she wasn't connected to anything else, before venturing to stand up again.Somehow, she managed to stand without having to grab onto anything for support.Slowly, she made her way over to the window and glanced out, she was up at least four stories.

_Okay, going out the window is out!_ she turned to look back at the room.There wasn't much in it.Two beds, a television set, a chair with her clothes on it...

"My boots," she whispered as a look of horror crossed her face._How could I forget about my boots?The disk is in there.The first thing I should be worrying about is... Ahhh, I can't believe this, I really am going senile! _Bunny walked over to the chair and picked up the pile of clothes that had been placed there.She held them up to the light to inspect them.There was no use, her clothes were torn up beyond repair.Bunny gave a look of disgust as she examined her shirt and jacket, both of which had a gaping hole in the front of them, and threw them back on the seat, s_o much for bulletproof material._ She then bent down, and grimaced as pain entered her chest.She did her best to try and ignore as she picked up her boots.It seemed that they were the only things that had survived intact.Gingerly, she removed the left heel and nestled inside was the small clear case with a disk in it.

"At least I got you out," she sighed, as she placed the heel back on and let the boot fall to the ground.

Bunny turned to look at the room once more, this time her wondering eyes were halted when they saw her reflection in a mirror on one of the walls.Her eyes bulged out of their sockets as they took in her appearance.If they had put any more bandages on her she could have passed herself off as a mummy.Her arms, chest, and forehead were all covered up, and her hair, her beautiful silver hair, which at the moment was dyed blond, was sticking out all over the place.

"Well, aren't you a sight to behold?" she muttered as she swung her arm around.

*Crash!* her arm knocked over a vase that was sitting on a table.

A heavy sigh escaped her as she heard someone running toward her room."Bunny, this just isn't your day," she mumbled as she shifted and waited for the door to open.

A middle-aged woman opened the door and entered the room.She looked at the patient who was standing up, looking at her rather sheepishly, and then down at the broken vase.Her brow furrowed as she attempted to conclude what had happened, but in the end gave up and instead turned to look at the girl.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she scolded.

"I was-"

"Doesn't matter.You're going back into it right this second," she began to lead Bunny, by the elbows, back to her bed.

"But-" 

"No buts!Doctors orders," she helped her onto the bed and covered her up.

"Now just wait a second, I don't need-"

"Look young lady, I'm sure you think you know what's best for you but trust me, you don't."

Bunny sat up and was immediately pressed back down."Why you-"

"What's going on in here?" Bunny turned to the sound of the voice coming from the door.Standing there was a blue haired woman, holding a steaming Styrofoam cup.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Tsukino, but your daughter is being very difficult.I found her up and about, and I'm just trying to put her back in bed before she hurts herself."The nurse tried to explain to Ikuko, who at the moment was looking rather upset at her.

_Daughter?_Ikuko saw the questioning look that passed through Bunny's face and was quick to turn to the nurse and ask her to leave.

"But I have to reconnect her to the IV."

"Please, I'll try and calm her down.That will make your job easier, now wont it?"The nurse could only agree with her on that score and so, against her better judgment and the rules of the hospital, left the room.As soon as the door was closed behind her, Bunny sat up and looked at the woman who was now standing in front of her.

"Daughter?" her voice sounded puzzled.

Ikuko was never one to bit about the bush, and just told her straight out, "what did you want me to tell them?That we found you in the street and almost ran you over?You seemed rather adamant that no one know who you are, so I said you were my daughter."

Silence ensued between the two of them as Ikuko seeped her coffee.Bunny just stared down at her hands, unsure of what to say.

"Thank you," the words came out almost as a whisper."Thank you for everything you've done for me.I don't know what I can do to ever repay you."

Ikuko stopped drinking and put the cup down on the table next to her."You don't need to do anything, we were more than happy to help."She sat down at the edge of the bed and took one of Bunny's hands in hers."I just hope that you'll be able to tell me what happened to you."Bunny looked at her alarmed.There was no way that she would ever be able to tell her, ever.Sure she was thankful, but... 

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me anything right now.Just know that if you need any help, I'm here."

_Washington DC: September 7th, 2200 hrs_

_ _

She was pacing back and forth like a caged tiger.Her silver hair, which at the moment was let out of its usual buns, trailed behind her on the ground.She was beyond mad; she was furious, furious at Linx for letting her sister take over her mission.True, her sister was a trained agent and one of the best at that, but she hadn't contacted anyone in over two days now, causing her to worry and fueling her anger toward a certain someone all at the same time.

"Miss, you have a visitor," Eternity turned around startled. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard the butler open the door and come in.

"I already told you Ronald, I'm not seeing anyone tonight."

"It's Mr. Milliardo, madam."

"Milliardo?" her golden eyes lit up hopefully."Please show him in here."The butler nodded and he left only to be replaced by a dark haired man with a slight smile on his face.

"Good evening Terry, you're looking beautiful as usual," he closed the door behind him as he entered the room.

"Cut it out Mill, " he winced at the nickname, she knew he hated it and only used it when she was annoyed at him."I know I look like hell. You would probably look the same way if you woke up and found your sister missing," she uncrossed her arms and looked him straight in the eyes."So, have you heard anything?"

"She contacted Lark about an hour ago."Eternity breathed out a sigh of relief."She got the data."

"Where is she?"

"Sit down," Milliardo instructed her.She looked at him; worry once more clouding her features, as she sat down.Milliardo looked down at her.

"She's in a hospital in Melbourne, she's in stable condition, and that's all that she would really let us know.She warned Lark against going anywhere near her, apparently Ren doesn't want to get her involved.Lark received an envelope with the disk in it, as well as a letter on how to contact her.I wanted to talk to you before doing anything else."He stopped and allowed for the information to sink into her.

"Do you have a copy of the letter?"Milliardo retrieved a piece of paper from inside his coat pocket and handed it to her.

"It's coded," she stated as she finished reading.

"What?" Milliardo grabbed the letter from her and began to read it once more.

"You won't find it; it's very subtle and directed at me," she went to stand behind him and pointed to several lines in the text."Did Lark send a copy of the disk?"He absently took a disk from his pocket and handed it to her, his attention still focused on the letter.Eternity just sighed and took the disk from him and walked over to her desk.There, she sat down, inserted the disk into the computer, and started typing.

One hour later, she was still sitting behind the screen, Milliardo looking over her shoulder.They were rather transfixed on the information that was being given to them.

"Japan?" Milliardo said somewhat puzzled.

"It would appear so."

"Do we even have anyone in Japan?"

"No," Eternity replied, as she turned the computer off and turned to face her companion, "but I know how we can get one in."

_Melbourne, Australia: September 9th , 0900 hrs_

_ _

Serenity read the hospital menu carefully for the fifth time.She blinked several times, to make sure that she was actually reading what she thought she was, for there, coded into her menu was a message from her sister.

_Must get to Japan with that family.Don't care how you do it, just do it.Contact 01569, you know the rule you know plan.Keep safe... the Rabbit..._

_ _

_End Prologue (01/26/2001)_

_Edited (04/26/01)_

_Re-edited (07/02/01) _

_ _

No, this Milliardo is not the Milliardo from GW. Now, Bunny is Serenity, and Eternity is Rabbit.They are two different people.This is still in the SM time line, just before the manga begins.It will follow the manga, not the anime, so to all those people that hate Usagi/Mamoru coupling, beware this is probably not the story for you.

_Confused? Yes? No? Leave a note…_


	2. Lies, Truth, & Love - Chapter one

GW and SM, don't belong to me.They never have, and unless someone feels really generous, they never will....

**_Lies, Truths, & War_**

**_By: Dia-san_**

**_Chapter One_**

_Juuban district, Tokyo, Japan: December 5th, 200X; 0200 hrs_

It was a night like any other night.The moon had remained hidden behind clouds that obscured even the bright light of Venus, causing the night to be darker.Even the lights of the city had dimmed; it was the time of night when most normal people were safe at home, sleeping peacefully in their beds.Unfortunately, not everyone had the pleasure of being in bed, dreaming away the night.

Bunny lay dangling from her bedroom window, holding tightly onto the ledge with her left hand.She had used this exit many times in the past, the window having replaced the door years ago.Tonight was no different than any other.She had received the 'go' on her assignment at half past one.At a quarter to two, she had finished getting dressed and had gone over the stats of the mission on her hand held computer.At five minutes till two, she had checked the house and made sure everyone was sleeping.And, at two o'clock operation X009 began.

Taking one last look into her bedroom, Bunny let go of the ledge.Once her feet touched the ground she didn't waste any time and began to run out the yard and toward the street.She was about two blocks away from her house when she spotted a figure on the side of the road.

********

V stood silently by the curve, arms crossed over her chest.In her right hand she held a helmet identical to the one that rested atop her head, and a small black bag containing a single microchip worth at least ten million dollars.This lone chip was going to make tonight's mission all the more important, once installed into the Infel Tech (IT) main computer all they had to do was sit back and watch as each of the IT labs throughout Tokyo shut down.

V tossed the bag gently into the air and caught it in a firm grip.

_Try and take over our government?I don't think so.Her eyes lit up with pure determination that was fast becoming a fixture in their blue depths._

Tentatively, she looked down at her watch, only to discover that it wasn't two yet.With a sigh, she leaned back against the motorcycle that was parked besides her.

Sitting daintily on the bike's handlebar was Artemis, his white tail switching back and forth.He was beginning to get bored of just sitting around waiting, then again, it was better to be early and have to wait than be late and have Bunny breathing down their backs for the rest of the night.They had learned this lesson the hard way.

He glanced down the road, his feline eyes catching movements that would be lost to humans.Surprisingly, the night proved to be rather calm.The only movement he could discern, besides that of the leaves being blown around by the wind, was that of Usagi running toward them at neck breaking speed; nothing strange in that.

_Right on time as usual, Bunny. V thought as the numbers on her watch changed to '2:00'._

Bunny came to a stop in front of V, her silver eyes, freed from the confinement of her blue tinted contacts, imparted a silent greeting to her partner, while her lips turned upward to form a smile.

"You have the chip?" Bunny asked, almost as an afterthought.

"Here . . . take it with my blessings."V handed over the black bag to Bunny, happy that she no longer had to worry about loosing it.She had looked after that bag and its contents for over a week now, and was starting to get a bit edgy about it.

"Are we ready then?" Bunny inquired as she placed the bag inside her coat pocket.

"Affirmative," V responded while hopping onto the motorcycle.Reaching over, she plucked Artemis from his position atop the handle bar. "Sorry kitty," she said with a slight smile on her face, "but this is where you get off."

Artemis gave her a look that indicated he didn't specially like to be called 'kitty', before jumping out of her arms.

"Be careful you two," he said as he turned around and watched Bunny settle in behind V. 

The two girls saluted him as V drove off at a speed that would have put Haruka to shame.

_ _

_Outside Tokyo, Japan: December 5th, 200X; 0300 hrs_

_ _

"Hurry up with those!" Commander Kuroi shouted the order to the group of men stationed around the various computer terminals throughout the room.He looked down at his watch, it was nearing three in the morning, and his patience had run out a good ten hours ago.

"I'm sorry Commander, but there's very little we can do.It's going to take us at least another hour to get back online with central, and then two more until our terminals are back up and running."

Kuroi slammed his right fist down on the nearest table wishing that it was the technician's face that now lay crumbled on the ground.Silently, he cursed every deity that he could think of.How was he supposed to run a clean operation when he was given imbeciles to work with?He needed trained professionals, people who knew how to take orders and get the job done.These technicians couldn't have been working for Infil Tech for more than a year, making them the greenest bunch of men that he had ever had the displeasure of working with.

It was going to take some sort of a miracle to get the computers back online before daybreak.Why they couldn't have kept their old Tech III terminals, he had no idea, and it wasn't his job to wonder.His job was to make sure the stations were up and running, no questions asked.But, the people assigned to him were making his life a living hell.

_Things can't get any worse..._

"Commander Kuroi!"

_... Then again... Kuroi sighed as he turned around._

"What is it now Masaki?" he asked impatiently.

"Sir," Masaki said as he came to a halt."We have run into some technicalities in Lab 3H."He paused, waiting to get a reaction from the Commander.

"Well, get on with it!" Kuroi shouted.

"Sir, um... we-well you-u se-ee," Masaki couldn't get the words out.Kuroi's glare was making him nervous and when he was nervous he had the tendency to stutter.Taking a deep breath, he attempted to calm himself and began his explanation once more."We we're going over the inventory of the items that we're going to be shipping off to head quarters, and well . . . there are a couple of crates missing from stack 2-D."As if to prove the finding, he shoved the papers that he had been carrying in front of the Commander's face.

Kuroi grabbed the papers out of Masaki's trembling hands and let his eyes scroll down the various rows of data.

"Please explain to me," Kuroi's voice came out low and icy as he lifted his eyes from the papers he had clutchedin his left hand, "how it's possible to misplace a pair of crates that size?"

"We're trying to figure that out sir.They were there this afternoon when we did the first count, but now, well-"

"Do you have any idea what those crates contain, Masaki?" Kuroi yelled out, cutting off whatever else Masaki was going to say."The whole southern sector of the satellite is in them!" He grabbed the quivering man by the lapels of his shirt and lifted him off the ground so that the two of them were at eye level."I don't care how long it takes you, I want those crates found.Do you understand?!"

Masaki was paralyzed with fear and hence could barely nod in response.

"I don't hear you Masaki!"

"Ye-yes sir..."

Kuroi was disgusted with the man he held in his hands.If there was one thing he hated more than anything else it was people showing fear.He let go of Masaki and watched as the man, not expecting to be released, fell down on his knees.

"I don't want to see you again Masaki, not until you have some good new for me.Got that?"

"Yes sir."

"Now, get out of my sight."

As soon as Masaki had obeyed that order, Kuroi once again turned to look at the technicians gathered in the room.Most of them had stopped to watch the interaction between the Commander and Masaki, and were quick to return to work as soon as Kuroi told Masaki to 'get out of his sight', other's had remained staring at the Commander and in turn were the recipients of his glare.

"What are you looking at?Get back to work!"

********

_V took one last look at the building.The explosives were set to go off in twenty minutes.That should give Bunny more than enough time to collect the data that they had come for, install the disabling chip, and get out.She glanced over at the crates that she had connected a good portion of the explosives to.It hadn't been easy getting them out of the labs storage facility, it had taken the combined efforts of Bunny and herself to move them.She had to admit, this had been harder than originally planned; they hadn't counted on the crates being as big as they had turned out to be._

_Sigh.There's nothing to be done about it now._

_Now, to get everyone out of here…_

She made her way to the back of the building and, seeing that there was no one in sight, kicked open the side entrance.She let her eyes roam over the lightly lit area, her eyes coming to a stop at the fire alarm.

_Perfect...she smiled, as she lowered the lever with one gloved hand._

********

_That better not be a spider crawling up my neck! Bunny prayed as she lay inside an air-vent, waiting for V to come up with a divergence that would get the technicians out of their labs.She was getting rather vexed, and the tickling sensation in her neck wasn't helping her disposition, it felt like hundreds of little legs pinching her._

She attempted to swipe her neck with the back of her hand, but found such movement to be next to impossible in the confining space she found herself in.With a sigh of resignation, she focused her attention once more on the room on the other side of the vent.

Bunny could see the main computer propped up in the center of the room.That computer was her ultimate goal.

_Now if only V would hurry up._

If her calculations served her right, she had approximately twenty minutes to finish her assignment and hopefully get out alive.

_Come on V..._

The roaring alarms startled Bunny, causing her to bump her head on the side of the vent.

"Bit late there V-chan," she murmured, as she watched the people exit the room and lock the vault like door behind them.

As soon as she heard the lock click, she jumped out of the air vent. Once safely on the ground, her first act was to get whatever was resting on her neck off.With a single swipe of her hand she threw a clear yellow spider to the ground.

"Yuck!" shuddering, she watched the arachnid scamper away.With a shake of her head she turned around, her mind quickly moving on to other matters.

_Okay, on to business._

Bunny approached one of the many computer terminals that had been left on.

_Now, what have we got here?_

She typed in various lines of code, trying to get access to their main terminal, unfortunately she wasn't having any luck breaking in, her code proving to be useless.

"Damn it! What's wrong with you?" she hit the monitor in frustration.The code should have worked perfectly.This was not the time to fall behind schedule.In a couple of minutes the area around the building would be history, and unfortunately she had to cross through there in order to get out of the base.If she wanted to stay alive then she was going to have to do revise her strategy.

She tugged at the end of her braid, a habit she had picked up that manifested itself whenever she was nervous or thinking.Looking around at the other computers her eyes landed on a pile of disks.She walked over to where they sat at the other end of the lab, and was quick to insert one into the nearest computer.Bunny's eyes widened as she scrolled down the screen.These were the blueprints for some sort of satellite.Shutting off the program she stored the disk, along with the three others that had been resting along-side it, inside her coat.

*Beep Beep Beep*

Bunny looked down at her watch, half her time had passed.Running over to the computer in the center of the room, she opened the side panel and took out the microchip she had brought with her from her jacket.

_Let the fun begin._

_ _

********

Chaos.

It was the only word that could describe the scene unfolding throughout the base.There were guards shouting orders at one another, and lab technicians running around like chickens without heads.

No one was quite sure what had caused the fire alarms to go off in building 3-C.There was no fire in sight, yet the alarms had blared to life and nothing anyone did would shut them off.It got to the point where the people had to be evacuated from the building in order to get them away from the loud noise.Seconds after the last person exited, the building had exploded, sending large shards of material high into the air.This set off a chain reaction, and within minutes most of the buildings around the base where either on fire or bent on the ground, the explosions having leveled them off.

Commander Kuroi, stood in the middle of the chaos.

"Get as much out of that lab as you can!" he shouted to a passing by guard as he pointed to one of the few remaining standing structures.

*BAM* another bomb went off in the background.

"Hurry up!"

In all the fury that was transpiring, no one noticed the two figures that crept out of the base, their blond hair trailing behind them.

_********_

_ _

V crouched low, leaning against one of the few remaining buildings in the compound.The night's darkness all but rendered her invisible to the people who ran by near her, shouting at one another in terror.She watched to make sure that Bunny made it to the other side of the compound safely, before she herself took off after her.It was her job to set off the last of the explosives, and just to be on the safe side, she waited for Bunny to get out before pressing the trigger.

_Wouldn't want to be the one to tell the Rabbit that her sister's dead. V dreaded that thought._

Although she had only met the Rabbit once, she knew better than to cross her.It was amazing, for two people to look so alike, yet act so differently. _Okay, so they don't act that differently, but still..._

In the past year that she had been working with Bunny, V had seen a side of her that she never knew existed.Just knowing that Usagi, was the 'Bunny', was enough to make her blood run cold.Everyone on the Tokyo police squad had heard of 'Bunny'.She was one of Control's top agents, Control, as in the top international intelligence agency in the world.The agents were usually at the top of their fields, and their actual identities known only by a selected few.Most of the agents worked alone, or with other members of Control, and to V's knowledge, she was the first non-Control personnel to be assigned to work with one of their agents.

She had yet to thank Natsuna, the chief of the Tokyo police force, for having volunteered her for the job.Actually, she had a great deal to thank Natsuna for, if it hadn't been for her, she would have never joined the police force.But, Natsuna had this infatuation with her, Sailor V, and her ability to fight crime.She had been very persistent that Sailor V become a member of her department, if just as a part time detective.

Needless to say, Natsuna had been more than overjoyed to be able to add V to her squad.That had been two years ago, when she was still 14, making her the youngest person to ever join the police force.A year later, when Control had personally asked Natsuna to select a member of her force to aid Bunny, Natsuna had immediately appointed V to the position.Her reasoning being that only the best could be assigned to this case, the 'best' being Sailor V.

It had come to a complete shock to V to discover that the 'Bunny' was non other than Usagi, her princess and fellow Senshi.A girl she had thought she knew like the back of her hand.Having found out about Usagi's true identity, and the way she was deceiving the Tsukinos into thinking that she had amnesia, had been hard for her.But, she soon came to accept the fact that the Usagi she had known was not the true girl.Bunny had replaced Usagi, and later on Bunny was replaced by Serenity, the true person behind it all.

Having to keep Usagi's identity a secret from the rest of the Senshi had proven to be rather simple.Minako didn't tell them about 'Bunny' and Usagi didn't tell them about 'V', a rudimentary trade off to say the least.

V was jarred out of her thoughts by the shouts of a soldier telling her to freeze.

"Get up slowly and put your hands where I can see them!"

_Just great, this is the last thing I need right now. V thought as she complied with the soldier's orders.Taking one last look to where Bunny had been and finding the spot empty, V raised her arms high into the air and turned around to face her assailant who stood aiming a gun at her heart._

The guard stared in shock at the girl standing in front of him.When he'd come across her he had assumed she was a man, from the back it was hard to tell male from female. As it was, he was dumb struck.She was a striking figure, dressed completely in form fitting black clothing that left little to the imagination, with golden hair reaching well past her thighs.And, even though her face was covered by a mask; he had a feeling that it hid the face of an angel, an angel with deep blue eyes that at the moment were staring hard at him.

"Get a good look?" she asked playfully.

He had the decency to blush.He had been thrown off guard by her looks, but he had to remind himself that she was probably the cause of all the havoc.

"You're coming with me," he stated as he moved toward her.

She smiled at him, "I'd go anywhere with you," she purred, as he came to a stop in front of her.

He gulped, trying to get his breathing under control.Was she flirting with him?

"Hm," he cleared his throat."Commander Kuroi will want to see you."

V pouted, but thrust her arms out in a submissive gesture.The soldier was at a loss for words.What was she doing?

"Well, aren't you going to cuff me or something?" her voice came out sweet and innocent.

He didn't carry around handcuffs, what did he look like, a policeman?He lowered his gun momentarily... which was all the opening V needed.With one swift kick, she sent the gun flying out of the man's hands, and with a single swing of her hand she brought him to ground.

She stared at the unconscious man.He was likely to remain like that for the next five minutes or so; applying pressure to the side of the neck always did the trick.

_Well, I better get out of here now. She pressed the side button on her watch, and the numbers began to count down backward from three.Three minutes, that's all the time she had to get out before the final explosion took out half the base._

V ran as fast as her legs could carry her, past burning buildings and piles of rubble.A sudden bright flash in front of her made her stop in her tracks.The building next to her had exploded, but that's not what made her stop. It was the swirling mass of colored gas in front of the building that held her attention.It resembled a portal of some sort, and the urge to go near it and touch it was almost overwhelming.Lifting her hand, she began to approach the portal, she was about to reach out and touch it when her watch began to 'Beep' madly.This brought her out of the trance she had momentarily been in.Shaking her head, she turned to look at the building once more, only to discover that the portal was no longer there.

Her brows furrowed in confusion, had she imagined it?She would have liked to have remained there longer, but if she had to get out.Taking one last look at the building, she turned around once more and ran for all she was worth, barely making it past the walls of the base before the last of the explosives went off.

_Juuban district, Tokyo, Japan: December 5, 200X, 0700 hrs_

_ _

*rrriiiinnnnnngggggg!!!!*

Usagi grumbled from under the covers as she swung her hand to shut off her stupid alarm clock.Instead of hitting the off button, though, her arm nocked the clock off the night table and onto the floor.Cursing profoundly in seven differently languages, Usagi attempted to drown out the sound by covering her head with her pillow.But, it was no use.The sound penetrated the fluff.

Flinging the covers off of herself, she sat and reached down to the floor to retrieve the offensive clock.

She blinked a couple of times, just to make sure that sleep wasn't clouding her vision, but the numbers were still the same.

"Ah! Why didn't anyone wake me?!" She screamed while pushing herself off the bed."Luna, how could you not-" Usagi stopped her tirade toward her cat when she noticed that Luna wasn't in the room. 

_Oops! Usagi brought a hand to the back of her neck, __forgot I sent her to sleep over at Ami's._

Mumbling incoherently under her breath, she dashed into the bathroom; five minutes later she emerged from the shower, her hair wet and tangled.Not wasting any time in trying to get the knots out of her hair, she let it trail down her back while she got dressed.Once the task of putting on her clothes was through she moved over to her vanity table and unlocked the bottom drawer where a small metal box rested.Opening the box, she took out a small case containing her contacts.Opening it up, she took out the right contact.Placing it in her eye, she blinked a couple of times to try and get adjusted to the feel of it before repeating the process with the left eye.

Looking into the mirror, there stared back at her a girl with deep blue eyes, eyes that would remain that color until her next mission allowed her to take the colored lenses off.She would be the first to admit that having silver tinted eyes had its disadvantages; people would stare at her, and she would be fairly easy to identify, while a blue-eyed blond was a more common sight.Kenji, had actually been the one to suggest that she get contacts, saying that blue eyes would look nice on her.

She smiled at the memory.The Tsukinos had been great to her.She pitied having to deceive them, but there was no use dwelling on the inevitable.She needed a way to get to Japan and the Tsukinos had been the perfect cover up, what better way to go unnoticed than to posse as the daughter of a rather quiet couple?So, with a little bit of ingenuity she had faked amnesia and made the Tsukinos feel responsible for her welfare.Of course, it had come in handy that they'd already said she was their daughter, all she had to do after that was go with the flow, speaking in Japanese had greatly aided her cause.Too bad about her hair though- she was stuck with the blond locks.

Sticking her tongue out at her reflection, she put the case back into the box and locked the drawer behind her.It wouldn't do for Luna to find out about this, it was hard enough having to come up with excuses for her to go sleep at one of the other girls houses, much less explain why she wore contacts.

"That cat's too curious for her own good," Usagi murmured as she picked up her bag and raced down the stairs.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" she shouted to the couple sitting in the kitchen having breakfast.

"Tsukino Usagi, aren't you going to have anything to eat?" her 'mother's' tone of voice made her pause as she put on her shoes.

"Sorry mom, but I'm late for school!"She didn't wait to hear her mother's reply, grabbing her jacket she flung open the door and stepped out into the cold December air.

********

Minako was running as if the Hounds of Hell were on her trail.

She was late, and at the rate she was going, she was probably not going to make it to school on time.Damn her alarm for not being loud enough, she had slept right through it.The music being played on the radio had blended in so nicely with her dream.If it hadn't been for Artemis screeching in her ear to 'get up', she would more than likely still be laying in bed sound asleep.

Stifling a yawn she hurried her pace.

She hadn't gotten home until after five, meaning she had gotten less than two hours of sleep.Minako just thanked the gods that she was in such good shape, otherwise her muscles would be hurting a great deal more than they already were.Sometimes, she thought that being Usagi's partner took more out of her than being Sailor Venus; although it was a tough call.

Turning the corner, she noticed another figure running in the same direction as her on the other side of the road, blond hair trailing behind like a flag.

"Hey Usagi-chan!" waving, Minako crossed the road so that the two of them were now running neck and neck.

"Morning Mina-chan," Usagi turned her head and smiled at the girl next to her."Alarm troubles?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. " Think we can make it before the bell rings?"

"Doubtfully, but there's no harm in trying."Usagi grabbed Minako's arm and increased their speed.

"Usagi!"

_ _

_Crossroads High School: Tokyo, Japan: Dec 5th, 200X; 7:30 AM_

_ _

Makoto glanced up at the clock in front of the classroom , and started counting down in her head.

_ten... nine...eight..._

There was no way those two were going to make it on time.

_... seven... six... five...four... three... two... one-_

_"We're here!" Minako and Usagi shouted simultaneously as they raced through the door a mere second before the bell rang._

The teacher just nodded and signaled them to take their seats.Panting, both girls made their way to the back or the room and sat down, one on either side of Makoto.

"You guys sure cut it close today," she whispered to Minako, who in turn glared at her and plopped her head down on her desk.

Makoto turned to look at Usagi, wanting to ask her what was up with Minako, only to find her with her arms crossed on her desk and her head laying on top of them.

"It's going to be one of those days," she sighed, as she propped her head on top her hands.

Minako and Usagi, half listened and half slept, as the teacher began his lecture on the wonders of physics.

********

The morning had seemed never ending, it was as if every single teacher had conspired against the student body and decided to give tests of one sort or another. Thank god for their lunch break.Being outside, even in the cold, was better than spending another minute cooped up inside that school. 

Leaning back against a tree, Usagi sat with her eyes closed.She was almost asleep, but she could still hear the sounds of her friends voices complaining about the day.

"I can't believe it, Haruna-sensei decided to give us a test without any warning," Makoto bellowed.

"It wasn't that bad Mako-chan," Ami tried soothing her friend."You've been studying and I'm sure you passed."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ami-chan.But, I'm just not as optimistic as you."

Michiru placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder."Ami's right Mako-chan.I've seen you studying really hard lately, I'm sure you did well on your physics test.Besides," she paused and looked around at the girls gathered around the tree, "you're not the only one who's had to take a test today, so we understand what you're going through."

Haruka nodded in agreement.She had a modern Japanese class to go to after lunch, and lucky her, the teacher was giving them a test on everything they had learned that past semester.If there was one subject she hated more than any other, it was modern Japanese; too bad she needed to take it in order to graduate this year.

"And we wanted to come back to school," Haruka mumbled as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Come now, Ruka-chan,"Michiru said.

"Well, it's true.I could be at the racetrack right now. But you wanted us to finish high school."

"Don't you dare start that again Haruka, you agreed with me.I'm not holding you here against your will," Michiru glared at her partner.

"Hm," Haruka slumped her shoulders and let the subject drop.

Minako just sat listening to everyone.She would have like to add something to the conversation, but she was too tired to even talk.Propping her back against the tree, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but her mind kept wandering over to that tunnel she had seen.She still hadn't told Usagi about it, the two of them hadn't had any time to talk after their mission, the two of them weren't supposed to debrief each other until later on that night.

The bell, signaling the end of lunch rang.Haruka lent her hand to Michiru as she got up and then turned to help Minako off the ground.

"Come on Mina-chan, you yourself have test to go take."

With a loud groan, Minako held onto Haruka's hand as she let the girl pull her off the ground.She had almost forgotten about her math test, _groan._

"Thanks for reminding me," she grumbled.

Haruka only laughed at the girl, put an arm around her shoulder, and steered her in the direction of her next class.

Ami watched Haruka leave the area with Michiru and Minako.

"Well," Makoto stood up and dusted her skirt off."I'll see you later on in history class Ami-chan," she walked off, leaving Ami the task of waking-up Usagi.

"Come on Usagi-chan!" Ami, shook the sleeping girl awake."We have an English quiz to go to."

"Oh fun," Usagi said sarcastically before covering her mouth to stifle a yawn.Standing up, she followed Ami inside the building.

********

Rei sat sipping a soda as she listened to Makoto recount how horrible her day had been, Usagi was off at the store across from were their bench, driving a poor sales clerk crazy.

The three of them had come to the mall to try and find Christmas presents, but so far the only one getting any shopping done seemed to be Usagi.She had five shopping bags filled to the rim and she showed no sign of slowing down on her purchasing.Rei and Makoto had given up trying to keep up with her.And, deciding that they were tired and thirsty, they had bought a couple of drinks and sat down on the nearest bench.It was hard to believe that the girl who showed no signs of stopping, was the same girl that only hours before had been falling asleep in class.Then again, this was Usagi.

"So how was your day Rei-chan?" Makoto asked the raven-haired priestess.

"Oh the usual," Rei sighed."Right now I'm just glad that I don't go to your school."

"Kind of wish I went to yours," Makoto said before taking a sip of her soda.

"How much longer do you think she'll keep on shopping?" Rei pointed to the store Usagi was currently in.

"Her?" Makoto asked, as she turned around and stared at the store.She could see Usagi through the glass windows of the jewelry shop looking at a pair of sapphire earrings, "probably till her money runs out.She must have really saved her allowance, did you see how much she's buying?"

Rei laughed out loud. "I just don't see Usagi as the kind of person to save money.She's always at the arcade or at the mall.It's a wonder her parents haven't gone broke yet," she joked.

Makoto joined in Rei's laughter.She was turning around to face Rei again when she noticed a lone man leaning against a pole, his eyes fixed on the jewelry shop.What made her pause was the way the man seemed to be starring not at the jewels but at the girl talking to the clerk.Dressed completely in gray, he seemed to fade into the background, if it wasn't for his glare, Makoto would have never taken notice of him.

"Rei?" Makoto whispered hurriedly.

"Hm?" 

"Look at that guy standing by that pole on my right.Is he staring at Usagi?"

Rei turned to look and froze.A vision of that man pointing at someone assaulted her, but just as quickly as the vision came it left her.Shaking her head, she followed the man's gaze into the shop.

********

Usagi stood holding a pair a earrings up to the light, examining the way the light bounced off the gems.They were beautiful earrings, and she was sure that Setsuna would love the red sapphires, they would match her eyes perfectly.Handing them back to the sales clerk, she nodded her head at him and handed him a credit card.So, Serenity Lenox wasn't really supposed to be in Japan at the moment, but hey, her credit card company wouldn't care.All they were interested in was that she pay up on time, and her sister would see to it that her bills were all paid for.

_Of course, Ter is likely to cringe at how much I'm spending.Oh well, It's not like we can't afford it._

The sales clerk approached her again; this time he held a receipt in one hand and a bag with her purchase in the other.Signing the slip of paper, Usagi thanked the man for all his help and bid him farewell as she took her package from his hand.Bending down to collect the rest of her bags, she paused.Approximately fifteen meters from her, a man stood staring at her.From her position, she could see that he wore a small pin with the symbols 'IT' on the collar of his shirt.If she hadn't been a trained professional she would have probably missed seeing the pin, but as it was the pin seemed to be screaming at her.

"Shoot!" she cursed under her breath. _They couldn't have found me.My cover is too good. Smiling brightly at the clerk, she made her way out the door._

"Hey minna!" Usagi shouted, her voice clear and unwavering."I'm going to head over to that first jewelry shop we went into," not giving them time to respond she headed in the direction of the mall's entrance. _Keep calm, and don't give away the knowledge that you know they're following you._

For his part, the man stayed close behind Usagi.

"He's following her," Rei stated, as she got up, a look of pure determination on her face."Follow me, Mako-chan," she said, before moving in the direction Usagi had the man had gone in.

Makoto was close on Rei's heels, her hands balled up into fists.No one stalked Usagi and got away with it, not if she had anything to say about it.

The two of them came to a stop behind a couple of large palms.They had a clear view of the shop Usagi had gone into.However, the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" Rei hissed.

Makoto turned to look at the surrounding area, her eyes searching for a gray suit.

"There," Makoto taped Rei on the shoulder and pointed to a palm a few feet from them.He was once again starring at Usagi."Come on," she motioned with her head for Rei to follow her.

The man had no warning before someone grabbed him from behind and flung him against the wall.He stared in shock into a pair of deep green eyes that were screaming for his blood.

"All right buddy, who are you?" the girl asked in a menacingly low tone.

He remained silent, his lips shut tightly.

"I believe I asked you a question!" Makoto tightened her hold on him.

"I don't have to answer to you," the man spat.

"Oh, but you do," a new voice said.The man had been so focused on the girl holding him up that he hadn't noticed her companion standing behind her.

"You see, we don't like it when strangers start following around our friends," Rei hissed, "specially Usagi.So, spit it out, who are you?"

The man was beginning to get a bit frightened.He had never been in a situation like this... never been prepared to be in a situation like this.Here he was, a detective with over ten years of experience, cowering before two teenage girls.

The thought disgusted him.

"Look little girls, I don't know who you are or what you're talking about.So, why don't you let me go and we'll forget all about this?"

"_Little-"_

_"Girls?" Makoto finished._

"Oh that does it.Stalking Usagi is bad enough, but insulting us? Mako-chan," Rei motioned to Makoto.

Without hesitation, Makoto removed her right arm from the man, only to bring a fist flying into his face.He fell to the ground, blood poring out of his nose.

Rei crouched down, so that she was at eye level with the man."If we ever see you anywhere near our friend again, you wont be so lucky as to get away with just a broken nose, got that?"

The man nodded his head in understanding and watched as the two females left him.This was definitely going to put a hamper in his mission.He was almost certain that the girl he had been following was the 'Bunny', and these girls action may have proved his theory correct.

********

_Outside of Tokyo, Japan: December 5th, 200X; 1600 hrs_

_ _

"Minako, I really don't see the point of this," Artemis complained for the fifth time, but like the previous four, Minako just ignored him."Why don't you just tell Usagi, and have her come with you?"

"Because I want to do this by myself," she hissed."Have a little faith in my abilities, will you?"

"I never said you couldn't do it," he hissed back."All I said was that it would have been better if you had told someone you were coming."

"I did tell someone," she replied."I told you."

Artemis hung his head. It was no use… he wasn't going to be able to make her see things his ways.He had been arguing with her for the past half hour, attempting to get her to go back home.So far, all he'd managed to do was give himself a soar throat.

Giving up, he resigned himself to following the headstrong girl.However, after turning the corner he came to a sudden halt.

Until this point, they had been going around the perimeter of what used to be the base, the destruction of the night before hidden by the immense walls.But now, they had a clear view of the aftermath of the chaos.

The whole north sector of the base lay in complete ruins.All that was left of the buildings that had stood there was piles of rubbles and debris.Broken glass, and pieces of metal lay strewn throughout the ground.The majority of the east and west sectors had faired little better, most of the buildings having burned down; in some instances reduced to nothing but ashes.The only part of the base that had been left remotely intact was the south sector, the place where the main computer lay.It was a bit weird; one would think that the best way to get rid of an organization was to get rid of their main computer, but not in this case.That computer was linked to all the other Infil Tech computers throughout Tokyo, and by installing that microchip, well... they would be able to take down several birds with one stone, sort to speak.

Viewing the destruction didn't upset Minako, she just kept on walking, a feeling of achievement washing over her.She had done her job, and as a result her government would remain safe.

Artemis on the other hand was still trying to comprehend how two teenage girls could cause so much damage.He understood the reasoning behind it, had even accompanied them on several of their other missions, but that didn't lessen the feeling of awe that washed over him each time.

The two of them were free to walk around without fear of being discovered, the base lay completely deserted.But, just to be on the safe side, Minako had dressed up as V. 

"So, where is it that you saw this portal?" Artemis asked as he ran up next to her.

"It was in the eastern sector," she said while glancing down at him. " we're almost there."

The two of them walked in silence from that point on.Every now and then Artemis would stop to stare at something on the ground.

"There it is," Minako pointed to a half burned building, her voice coming out rather breathless."There's where I saw the portal."

Artemis raised an eyebrow.He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see, but it certainly wasn't the non descript building he stood facing.Getting closer, his feline senses endeavored to pick up anything unusual.

"Are you sure you saw a portal?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes, I'm sure," Minako stepped up behind him.

"Are you positive it was in this building and not that one?" he asked, walking to the building across from them.

"I'm positive!"

Minako was beginning to get very annoyed at Artemis doubting her every word.She was on the verge yelling something out to the vexing feline when a bright flash caused her attention to waver.

Her portal had opened. 

She walked toward the swirling mass of gas in a state of trance.Stepping on a burned piece of wood she stretched out her hand to touch the portal only to have her whole arm go right through it.She chuckled as a slight tingling sensation ran up her spine.

Artemis turned around to see what Minako found so amusing.His eyes widened at the sight of his charge barely balancing atop a wooden plank, her body half way through the portal.

"Minako!" he cried out.

Artemis' shout startled her out of the trance she had been in.Disoriented, she turned around to face the cat, her momentum thrown off.Loosing her balance she went tumbling backward into the portal.

"Artemis!"

He ran, trying to jump in after her, but it was too late.The portal closed, trapping Minako inside.

********

_Juuban district, Tokyo, Japan: December 5th, 200X; 1615 hrs_

_ _

_Meioh Setsuna was having one of those days were everything seemed to be going in slow motion.Working as a nurse in Hotaru's school had its drawbacks, the main one being that there was always some kid in need of medical attention.It's not that she didn't enjoy working with kids; it's just that sometimes it got to be a little too much._

Sighing, she turned the car into the driveway of her three storied house.It was a beautiful house in the middle of a clearing, away from the noise of the city, that she shared with the three other outer scouts.She parked her car in front of the house and shut the engine off.Getting out of the car, she closed her eyes andinhaled the scent of the cold evening air.

"It'll start snowing any day now," Setsuna whispered as she closed the door of the car.Walking over to the house, she got out her keys and opened the front door; all the while thinking how glad she was that Michiru was picking Hotaru up from her swimming lesson today.She was too tired to do anything other than take a long hot bath, then go to bed and sleep.

She was setting her keys on the coffee table, when she felt a sudden dizziness overcome her.Something was pulling her body down and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

This feeling. . . she knew this feeling.Someone had crossed through the time stream.

Forcing herself up, she called out her transformation.

"Pluto Crystal Power Make Up!"

Within seconds, Sailor Pluto stood in place of Meioh Setsuna, a phantom wind blowing her green hair behind her.Summoning her staff, she held it high in the air and yelled out, "to the Gates of Time!"

Setsuna's eyes widened.

The gate was refusing her call.

********

_L2 Colony: December 5th, AC 202_

_ _

Minako opened her eyes warily and took a look at her surroundings.This was not the former IT base.She had a vague idea of what had happened to her, but thinking about it only increased the enormous headache she already had.Looking up at the sky, she noticed that the stars seemed brighter than usual, almost as if she were closer to them.And the air… There was a different feel to the air. __

_And look, there's a full Earth tonight._

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and looked back up at the sky. 

There was indeed a full Earth out there.

_Chapter 1 finished (May 16, 2001)_

_Edited (May 24, 2001)_

_Re-edited (July 2, 2001)_

_ _

_No Reviews Necessary, Will Continue Regardless…_

_ _

_AEN:_

Anyway, chapter one is complete, thanks to the help of my wonderful Beta readers: Ran-chan, Rose, and Flame. Danke Schön Leuten.

_Now, I won't write much more, just want to remind everyone that my story is based on the SM MANGA NOT ANIME, and picks up at the end of SMS(before the wedding). Also, I make mention of Naoko Takeuchi's story 'Code Name: Sailor V', so I hope I haven't confused anyone.If you haven't read any of the manga, please don't stop reading, I just mention this because the characters act differently in the manga and I don't want anyone accusing me of having someone OOC.As for GW, this takes place 5 years after EW._

_If anyone is interested in reading the SM manga and 'Code Name: Sailor V' please visit this web site, they have completely translated both works: http://www.nwlink.com/~kurozuki/manga.htm ___


End file.
